Yoshida Shouyou
| species=Human | gender=Male | birthdate= | zodiac= | age= | height= | weight= | status= Deceased | basic_info= Not much is known about Yoshida Shouyou 吉田 松陽, other than the fact that he was a teacher and a mentor to the Old Jouishishi members in their youth. He trained Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke in swordsmanship and the bushido. Background Yoshida Shouyou is a teacher who gives eduction to children in the countryside,and also teaches them the way of the sword. Shouyou first met Gintoki in a battlefield, the latter surrounded by corpses and holding a katana. Shouyou heard the rumour of a corpse-eating demon but eventually discovered that it was a child searching for leftover food among corpses. Gintoki appears cautious towards Shouyou and quickly drew the Katana to defend himself, but Shouyou understands the helpless child is merely stripping the corpses to protect himself. Impressed by Gintoki's will to survive, Shouyou gives Gintoki his first lesson: a sword swung in self defence, while fearing others, should be thrown away. He threw his sword to Gintoki, offering to teach the child the proper way of using the sword. Gintoki was evidently attracted by Shouyou's words and decided to follow him. Shouyou carried young Gintoki back to his School. There Yoshida Shouyou would teach three notable students Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke. He taught them that the sword should not be swung to cut down enemies and one's weakness, but to protect the holder's soul. His teaching was so important to both Katsura and Takasugi that they still carry the text books with them as adults, with the books ironically saving both their lives in the Benizakura arc. While Gintoki claimed to have spilled Ramen over the book and threw it away, it is evident that he keeps his respect and gratitude to Shouyou in heart. Shouyou was a popular teacher to the students until the Kansei Purge happened. The school was burnt down while Shouyou was arrested by Tensho Sect. Gintoki, who was tied down, watched helplessly as Shouyou was taken away. While being taken away, Yoshida Shouyou left everything to Gintoki's care. He promised Gintoki that he would come back and he asked his student to protect his comrades before he returned. Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi rose up as the last warriors of the joui Patriots, as a desperate attempt to rescue their teacher. Unfortunately Shouyou was executed when his three students were still in the War, with his loss leaving his students in despair and they were brutally left to face Shouyou's decapitated head. Personality He is shown in all past flashbacks as a kind and gentle man, who willingly offered Gintoki a stable life and kindly taught a group of children. Story Yoshida Shouyou has only been shown in flashback. In the Benizakura arc, Takasugi mentioned that he would be willing to destroy the world because Shouyou's death proved it to be unbearably corrupted. Katsura claimed that he once shared the desire to destroy the world too, but he eventually realized that there were far too many people he cherished and wanted to protect. He believed that there would be a way to change Edo that would not sacrifice many lives, according what Shouyou would have hoped if he was still alive. It was said by Katsura, that Gintoki had taken the death of Shouyou the hardest. It is possibly because he was the only person outside the burning school who witnessed Shouyou's arrest,when physically as a young boy Gintoki was incapable of protecting his teacher. In the Yoshiwara Blaze II arc, Gintoki felt angry towards Jiraia because his cowardness as a master towards Tsukuyo has dishonoured the titles of a mentor and teacher. Trivia *Based on Yoshida Shoin 吉田松陰 who once became the teacher of Takasugi Shinsaku and others. Shoin began to study tactics when he was 5, attended college when he was 8, and even taught in college when he was 9. At one point, Shoin was sent to a jail and sentenced to house arrest. He ran a school in jail, and after being released he taught the youth about military arts and politics. His students travelled around Japan in his place as he was forbidden to. }}